swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Two-handed
Darstai'is Sickle A Wookiee sword dropped by Cyrans the Unfeeling in the Dead Forest of Kkowir. Adds +5 to General Melee Accuracy and +6 to Melee Defense. * Combat Level: 40 * Certified At: Sword Defense III: Advanced Armor Break * Damage Type: Kinetic * Range: 0-5m * Special Ability Cost: 107 * No schematic (looted item) Executioner's Hack Description... * Combat Level: 30 * Damage Type: Kinetic * Range: 0-6m * Special Ability Cost: 122 * Looted Schematic Gamorrean Battleaxe This varient on the Two-Handed Axe is Barada's mission reward for his part of Jabba's Themepark. It has a +5 Block Skill Mod. * Combat Level: 6 * Damage Type: Kinetic * Range: 0-5m * Special Ability Cost: 122 * none Heavy Axe This weapon is a fairly plain looking single-bladed axe. Though there are no certifications listed in the novice brawler box for a Two-Handed weapon, this is in fact certified at the novice brawler level. Use this weapon to get to the second skill box in the Two-Handed tier of the brawler profession. * Combat Level: 1 * Damage Type: Kinetic * Range: 0-6m * Special Ability Cost: 122 * Schematic Lifeblood Cleaver A variation on the Two-Handed Axe dropped by Sayormi NPCs in the Kkowir Forest of Kashyyyk. * Combat Level: 30 * Certified At: Novice Swordsman * Damage Type: Kinetic * Range: 0-5m * Special Ability Cost: 115 * No schematic (looted item) N-K Executer A random loot drop from N-K "Necrosis" in the Myyydril Caverns of Kashyyyk. Includes +11 Ranged Defense and +11 Two-handed Melee Speed modifiers. * Combat Level: 54 * Certified At: Master Swordsman * Damage Type: Kinetic * Range: 0-5m * Special Ability Cost: 91 * No schematic (looted item) Nyax Sword Description... * Combat Level: 22 * Damage Type: Kinetic * Range: 0-6m * Special Ability Cost: 122 * Schematic Power Hammer Description... * Combat Level: 54 * Certified At: Master Swordsman * Damage Type: Kinetic * Range: 0-6m * Special Ability Cost: 122 * Schematic Scythe Blade Description... * Combat Level: 50 * Certified At: Master Sword Finesse (Swordsman) * Damage Type: Kinetic Acid * Range: 0-6m * Special Ability Cost: 122 * Schematic from Hedon Istee quest Two-Handed Axe This weapon resembles a common double-bladed battle axe. Don't bother picking one of these up as it is a waste of credits, unless you're a Swordsman aficionado who is looking to complete his Two-Handed collection. * Combat Level: 6 * Damage Type: Kinetic * Range: 0-6m * Special Ability Cost: 122 * Schematic Two-Handed Cleaver This weapon is outclassed only by the Two-Handed Curved Sword for grinding into the early stages of the Swordsman profession, although if you want to look chic go ahead and pick one up. Many consider this polished and stream-lined medieval looking sword to be the most aesthetic of the Swordsman arsenal. * Combat Level: 10 * Damage Type: Kinetic * Range: 0-6m * Special Ability Cost: 122 * Schematic Two-Handed Curved Sword A long slightly curved sword that looks simular to a Katana, good low level two-handed weapon. * Combat Level: 12 * Damage Type: Kinetic * Range: 0-6m * Special Ability Cost: 122 * Schematic Two-Handed Kashyyk Sword Description... * Combat Level: 22 * Damage Type: Kinetic * Range: 0-6m * Special Ability Cost: 122 * Schematic Two-Handed Sith Sword Awarded for helping rescue Rroot from the Shadowed Lands of the Rryatt Trail. * Combat Level: 54 * Damage Type: Kinetic/Cold * Range: 0-5m * Special Ability Cost: ?? * No schematic (quest reward) Vibro Axe Description... * Combat Level: 30 * Damage Type: Kinetic * Range: 0-6m * Special Ability Cost: 122 * Schematic Category:Weapons Category:Melee weapons Category:Brawler